A conventional carving tool is employed to cut or carve characters or patterns. As shown in FIGS. 6 to 8, a carving tool 30 is made of carbide material and contains an arbor 31 and a carving blade 32, wherein the carving blade 32 is comprised of a defining angle and a cutting edge 324. The defining angle is defined by a flat top face 321, a first side 322, and a second side 323. The cutting edge 324 is defined on a distal end of the carving blade 32 and is at more than 5 degrees relative to a plane. FIG. 8 is an amplified plan view of a part of a conventional carving blade. A first central line 320 of the carving blade 32 and a second central line 310 of the arbor have an eccentricity value e, a distance between an end of the cutting edge 324 and the second central line 310 is a width radius Y, a cutting width of the carving tool is 2Y. Since a cutting capacity of the carving tool 30 depends on the eccentricity value e of the carving blade 32, so that only the first side 322 and the cutting edge 324 are capable of cutting workpiece. Accordingly, the carving tool 30 can only cut the workpiece by ways of the first side 322 and the cutting edge 324, thus having lower cutting efficiency and eliminating chips of the workpiece slowly. In general, the carving tool 30 merely used to cut or carve characters or patterns less than 0.3 mm of width.
Referring further to FIG. 9, a disposable carving tool 40 contains a holding seat 42 arranged on a distal end of an arbor 41, wherein a threaded orifice 421 of the holding seat 42 and a central line 400 of the arbor have a minor eccentricity value e. The holding seat 42 is locked with a carving blade 50 in a rhombus shape, wherein the carving blade 50 has a first cutting rim 51 formed on a first end thereof and a second cutting rim 52 arranged on a second end thereof, the first end and the second end of the carving blade 50 are connected together so as to form a V-shaped end portion of the carving blade 50. The first cutting rim 51 is symmetrical to the second cutting rim 52, and an intersecting point of the first cutting rim 51 and the second cutting rim 52 is located at a central line 500 of the carving blade 50, a stepped hole 54 of the carving blade 50 is located at a central position of the carving blade 50, such that when the carving blade 50 is locked on the holding seat 42, a width radius between a tip of cutting edge 53 and the central line 400 of the arbor is Y, and a workpiece can only be cut by the first cutting rim 51 and the cutting edge 53, thus eliminating chips of the workpiece inefficiently. Although the cutting speed can be accelerated by an increase of rotation speed, the carving blade 50 is generally served to cut or carve characters or patterns less than 0.3 mm of width.
Thereby, the carving tool 30 and the disposable carving tool 40 are not adapted to cut or carve the workpiece more than 0.3 mm.
As shown in FIG. 7, the flat top face 321 of the carving blade 32 is located at the central line, and only one side of the carving blade 32 can cut workpiece, so the carving blade 32 vibrates greatly at high cutting speed. In other words, the carving tool 30 cannot cut the workpiece at high speed.
As illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 8, the carving blade 32 includes the eccentricity value e and only can cut the workpiece by its single side, i.e., the first side 322 and the cutting edge 324, thus reducing cutting capacity. Furthermore, after a period of using time, the carving blade 32 will be dull and broken, and due to a size of the carving blade 32 is small, the eccentricity value may be changed if the carving blade is sharpened imprecisely.
The disposable carving blade 40 is applied to carve the workpiece by replacing blades based on using requirement. However, this disposable carving blade 40 can only cut the workpiece less than 0.3 mm, when it is used to cut the workpiece more than 0.3 mm, the chips cannot be eliminated efficiently, and the disposable carving blade 40 is broken easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.